


Blind Date

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Set in 2018: Abby has fixed Carol on a blind date that backfires and goes wrong.





	Blind Date

Carol pulled her phone out to text Abby:

**At the Sundial where r u?**

She tapped her right thumb to send out the message before laying her iPhone on its flat backside at her table booth. Peering up through her pair of glasses, she smiled at the young waitress, who was passing over a menu. 

“Hi, my name is Evelyn,” she greeted in a high, girlie-girl voice. She looked and sounded a lot like Amy Adams. “Will you be joining us here by yourself tonight?” 

“No, my friend should be coming,” Carol explained, clearing her throat.

“Oh good,” Evelyn beamed. “Can I start you off with anything to drink?”

“Water,” Carol said. She glanced sideways to check to see if Abby had responded back.

“I’ll be right away with that!” Evelyn exclaimed. She did a double take; eyes squinting with a cock of her head. “Has anybody told you, you look like—”

“Cate Blanchett?” Carol guessed.

Evelyn glowed. “Yes! Her! You could be her twin!”

“I don’t see it,” Carol wrinkled her nose. “Has anyone told you that you sound like Amy Adams?”

Evelyn cracked up. “That’s a good one! She’s a really great actress, too! Let me go get your water...” she left now with her long, scarlet brown curls bouncing. 

Carol picked up her phone to witness a new message from Abby:

**Not coming, babes. I had to fix u up with a blind date I chatted with online. Her name is Sovantha, and she’s smokin’ hot!**

Carol speed dialed Abby’s number. Abby answered her on the second ring. 

“Hello?”

“Please tell me your joking,” Carol spoke firm.

“No, I’m telling you in gods’ honest truth—”

“I won’t do this,” Carol cut her off. “Please don't make me do this, Abby...” the panic in her voice rose high like a scared little kid.

“Why not? Everything will be fine,” Abby reassured. 

“ _Sovantha?_ What is that? Slovakian, or, or Russian...?” Carol held the side of her head on the table, confused.

“How the fuck should I know?” Abby giggled. “I’ve told her all about you. I even sent her a picture of you.”

Evelyn arrived back with Carol’s water. Carol bopped her a ‘thank you’ dismissing for her to leave again. She did so, while Abby kept talking some more.

“Sweetheart, you have nothing to fear about,” she insisted. “You’re in a public place with a lot of people.”

“I never asked for this,” Carol angrily responded back. “I don’t want a blind date, Abby!” she was loud enough for others to hear and get a few staring looks her way. She started opening her menu.

“Quit being such a drama queen and just have fun, all right?” Abby scowled from the other end.

“I am really hating you right now,” Carol growled. 

“Byee,” Abby sang, hanging up soon after that.

Carol closed out and placed her cell phone back down on the tile surface of the table.

Evelyn arrived back with a dish of tortilla chips and salsa. She disappeared again when Carol took a chip and dipped the edges of the spicy mild sauce; popping it right into her mouth. She skimmed through the menu again, debating on getting a taco salad or a beef chimichanga.

Finally, a tall, white woman approached her with bright red hair—a wig—and loads of glittery makeup. “Are you... Carol?” a deep man’s voice came out of this individual that seemed to drawn Carol back. She smiled, a bright red lipstick one, and held up a printed out photo of Carol’s driver’s license.

“That’s me, I’m she,” Carol stammered. “You must be Sovantha?”

“Correct.” Sovantha made a quick gesture to sit down at the booth. Carol invited her to join and sit; staring at the Adam’s Apple, perplexed.

“You’re not wearing glasses in the picture,” Sovantha noted, sliding over to sit down, wearing plastic bright color beaded rope necklaces rattling on her hot pink top. 

“They make you take them off at the DMV,” Carol explained slowly. She couldn’t help but stare at Sovantha’s hairy arms and long, pink fake nails. _Smokin’ hot, Abby?_ she was thinking, blinking away. _I’m going to kill you. Be on the look out_.

Evelyn approached their booth and smiled at the sight of Sovantha. “Hi, I’m Evelyn!”

“O-M-G, you look just like Julia Roberts!” Sovantha gasped.

“No she doesn’t. She sounds like Amy Adams,” Carol spoke, sourly.

Evelyn laughed weakly and went on with her job. “Would you like a drink?”

“A lime sangria,” Sovantha answered. “Salted on the rim, please.”

“You got it,” Evelyn chirped, handing her a spare menu. “I’ll get that for you right away. Then I’ll be back for your orders!” she marched off in her black spandex pants and floral print blouse.

“How cute,” Sovantha giggled. “She reminds me of Julia Roberts’ character in Steel Magnolias!”

“Or not?” Carol muttered.

“Abby has told me you’re in the middle of making a quilt. That sounds very elderly.” Sovantha folded her large hands together. “How long has it been going on for?”

“Oh, a couple of months,” Carol said. “Wait, elderly?”

“I am no quilt maker, but I own a really fine hair salon downtown.” Sovantha batted her thick, fake eyelashes and grinned as she flipped her menu open. 

“Terrific,” Carol said.

Evelyn appeared once more with a lime sangria with green sugar crystals stuck around the rim. Sovantha grabbed hold of the alcoholic beverage and took the orange wedge out. 

“Are we all ready to order?” Evelyn questioned.

“Yes. I’ll get the beef chimichanga,” Carol recited. 

“Seriously, Carol? _You?_ ” Sovantha questioned. She snorted a laugh, making Evelyn squirm. “I will order the veggie burrito wrap.”

“Those will be coming right up,” Evelyn said, collecting both of their menus. She left them again with their drinks. 

Sovantha sipped more of her drink as she watched Carol rub her hands over her eyes behind her glasses. “Are you always this quiet, honey?” she smirked.

“I’m just tired,” Carol sighed.

“Raising a daughter can be a lot of hard work,” Sovantha soothed.

“Do you have kids?”

“Yes. Three.” Sovantha sat up tall and straight, perking her breasts out. “All boys.”

“You poor thing,” Carol joked.

“It’s not so bad,” Sovantha shrugged. “I love them unconditionally.”

“That goes the same for my little one,” Carol said. “She’s four and can be quite a handful.”

“Awww. How very touching and super sweet,” Sovantha cooed, bringing her drink close to her mouth.

Their food arrived, but Carol no longer had the appetite the minute Sovantha decided to comment that the plate of beef chimichanga looked like monkey meat. At that point, Carol was all done and wanted to go home. Sovantha kept hiccuping the whole time and was drunk halfway through.

**xxxxx**

Therese had been lying in her bed, fast asleep, by the time Carol arrived to the front door of her apartment approximately 5 blocks away from the Sundial restaurant and kept ringing the doorbell. She was practically in tears by the time Therese finally reached downstairs in a faded gray Wonder Woman T-shirt and starry short-shorts to switch the hallway light on; peering through the curtain window.

“What do you want?” she grumbled.

“Can I spend the night with you?” Carol begged, sobbing loud and hard. “I’m sorry for being such a screw-up! I love you, and I miss you!”

“Fine. Just for tonight, but sleep on the couch,” Therese yawned. She unlocked the chain and then pulled the door open. Carol moved quickly up the steps and got herself inside. Therese reached past her to close the door shut and lock it. 

“Oh baby, I’ve had such a terrible night!” Carol started.

“Save it,” Therese growled. “Go to bed, Carol.”

And so she did.


End file.
